Why is Sam Afraid of Clowns?
by A Rainha
Summary: A baby tooth problem, a stroll at the theme park, a mystery, and Dean will get a surprise from Dad and much more. WEE CHESTERS, Pre series COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**WHY IS SAM AFRAID OF CLOWNS?**

_**A baby tooth problem, a stroll at the theme park, a mystery, and Dean will win a surprise from Dad and much more. **_

**A/N: This story was born from two questions. The first, of course, is: Why is Sam afraid of clowns? Not that it's very uncommon to be afraid of clowns, fiction is full of people scared of clowns and full of terrifying clowns too. One fluffy theory of why Sam is afraid of clowns came to me and I hope it fits well. I am expecting for reviews! **

**Besides that, I was always wondering: Why, after all, Dean loves his Dad? I thought it is about to make it worth, or at least try to make it worth the peaceful moments they lived together. **

**So this fic is about the two subjects. **

**Leave a review, c'mon! **

_Thank you very much, girlyghoul, for betaing it and for all that red marks that make this story better!_

* * *

**Sunday, January 22th, 1990 **

"Stop it, both of you! " John Winchester was driving, trying not to laugh and maintain some order while in the back seat Dean was trying to open Sam's mouth by force. Sam crossed his arms over his head, those long arms, trying to protect himself, while John's blond son skillfully stretched his, pulling the jaw of the younger down. "Open it, Sam! Let me see!

"Uhn Uhn." Sam muttered tight-lipped.

"Dean!" John seriously barked this time and the boy instantly sat up. Sam quickly slipped to the opposite extreme, narrowing his eyes in the clear sign of distrust. And still keeping his mouth completely shut.

"Dad! Sam has to get the loose tooth out soon or the next will grow in crooked. Isn't that true?" Dean sought support in his father's authority for the intervention in his brother's mouth.

"Sam already knows it." the father didn't want to lose his head with this matter now that he had it all planned out for a happy holiday with his children. He even didn't look back.

The 6 years old boy made a chuckle of concern and was opening his mouth to argue, but as the older brother reached at the slightest sign of him opening his mouth, Sam shut it again.

"Sammy! It's been two days that you're delaying it. You have to trust me, bro! We'll just tie this floss on your tooth, and pull it pretty quickly! It'll not hurt at all! I even took mine out and did not hurt!" Dean emphasized his feat and had been true. Not counting the first one that his father had taken using the same method, Dean quickly took care of this matter by himself.

"You will try to pull my tooth out, I know." said the little kid, looking out the window. The truth was that Sam was also wishing that the tooth finally would fall and he'd join the Winchester's older boys club, officially no longer a baby, but all this pro-extraction campaign was having the opposite effect. Dean was very excited with the fact, the father smiling too much. And now this trip, all of them together ... This could not be good.

It had been a long time since John Winchester had promised himself he would try to compensate his children for all his flaws, all his absences. It had been a while since he had a good sleep, just having it when he was too exhausted to think, because knowing what he knew and thinking that not only his children but the children of others would be in danger, it was not easy. And Dean needed a rest, he was just a boy. A boy who had a lot of responsibilities, after all. Dean needed a reward and his father wanted the boy to know that despite the orders, despite all the scolding, he loved him.

It wasn't very easy to set aside time to pamper his children when, without notice, someone in danger would appear needing help. But after more than one bad Christmas, John had thought he would grab the first opportunity they had to spend a happy time with his kids.

The opportunity was waiting in the mailbox since before the Christmas parties in the form of an invitation for the Winchesters to accept the hospitality of an old friend in Florida. Jules SaintClaire was the chief electrician of a theme park in Florida, and sent complimentary invitations for the boys. Yes, they could be hosted at SaintClaire's home in the park lodging, it would save enough and finally, Jules was only repaying the kindness of John having helped his family with a voodoo issue.

"Dean, sit here with me and show me if you still remember how to shift the car gears. "John called, before the older kid could make the little one swallow his baby tooth.

Dean jumped immediately to the front seat, excited. Sam initially seemed relieved, but then began to wiggle the baby tooth back and forth, loosening it from its place and thoroughly stirring the older brother. John knew that Sam just could not stand to see his brother distracted from him even a moment. He shook his head, struck and intrigued at how the two boys could be so wonderful and so difficult to raise at the same time.

* * *

Now the boys were astounded at the gates of the park, and John was delighted to see their open mouths and their bright eyes.

"So, Dean? Is it a birthday surprise good enough for you?"

Dean beamed with sparkling eyes, being there with his father and Sam was so super awesome that he just kept saying: "Oh Yes Oh Yes, Oh Dad, this is so ... Awesome!" While thinking about how they were going to enjoy this as a family and their father was trying to compensate them for a bad Christmas holiday in unknown and lonely places. Dean missed having friends his own age, having never had time to make some, and the Winchesters were far removed from their relatives who disapproved of the way John raise them. But he was a 10 years old kid with some dreams in common with other children of his age. Dad promised that his birthday would be great, with a cake and a big surprise. And Dad also promised to be there. And Dean could not believe that his Dad's promises were coming true before his eyes.

Soon they were in the SaintClaire's kitchen, a black couple with two children: Leona, 11 years old, and William, 2 years old. Drinking milk with biscuits, Sam thought how Leona looked funny with those yellowed-green eyes and caramel-colored mane-like hair. She was staring at them with a smile of proud and territorial ownership. The men excitedly talked standing near the children. And Mrs. Mae, her mother, was constantly running fingers through Sam´s long hair, and it was already making him sleepy. And Sam did not want to sleep at all, they were in the park and he wanted to enjoy everything! The girl slipped between him and his older brother, showing the park´s colorful map to Dean. Sam craned his neck to also see:

"Look, we are here. You really need to play at the Super Splash, but has to be in the morning or it gets really cold this time of year to enjoy it. And you need to visit the Swirl Mountain and The Factory Of Robots...

Dean pointed to one side of the map that was surrounded with a yellow line: "And what about the Enchanted Mountain? I bet Sammy would like it."

"Ah Yes ... It was cool. But it is interdicted."

Sam liked the word interdicted:

"What means 'interdicted'"?

"It is when they close a place and you cannot go there until they... '_uninterdict_' it." she explained, and Sam thought he had not understood well. Anyway, it drew the attention of adults and Mr. Jules excused himself to Dean and borrowed the map to show it to John.

Dean watched the adults' conversation, although they are speaking lower than before:

"... seven children disappeared by this ride, John. They were never seen again or their bodies found. The Park Director doesn't think it's something about the ride, but to ensure that there is no association, it´s interdicted indefinitely. But soon it will reopen after a makeover for the summer season... "

Dean did not believe his ears. He thought that his father had come to the park because of his birthday, but he actually had a hunt there. The boy shut his jaw with anger and disappointment. Again. Sam, who had not heard anything, but was always sensitive to the moods of his older brother, touched his hand. Even pretended he needed to go to the toilet and that he was ashamed to ask for Mrs. Mae to take him there. Despite being mocked by Leona because of it. If Dean was not having fun then he also could not have fun as well.

* * *

However, less than an hour later, they were screaming like crazy in one of the smaller roller coasters, and John encouraged them to lift their hands to the sky and howl when the rails were bent dangerously in its trail. The adrenaline was so strong that they literally shook with excitement. "Yohoooo!!" There were many rides that Sam and Dean could play on together and some that Sam could not go on because he was too young, but John and Dean could, and John promised himself not to be tempted to abandon his children to investigate the mystery of Enchanted Mountain. He was looking at the open smiles and sparkling eyes of his two kids and thinking that this would be easy.

And he could avoid thinking that seven children were missing without a trace and many more could disappear as well...

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You know, the Winchester good looking Dad and his wee chester cute kids are not mine…But everything else is. Ops, nops, Dungeons and Dragons are not mine either…Now I realize why I am poor.**

**Again, thank you Girlyghoul for the excellent job betaing this story!**

* * *

**.....**

**2**

**.....**

Just like Dean thought, the next morning after breakfast, John gave him a list of rides Sam could play at and with Leona's company, who knew the park and the staff very well, they were free to roam throughout the morning in rides that were safe for little children. So the three could go, but not before Mrs. Mae anointed the visitors with sunscreen, despite the mild weather and slightly overcast day, and gave a series of recommendations to the resident of the park. Leona repressed her face of disgust, which she only made when her mother was not looking, just to Sam's amusement. He barely could hold back his laughter, delighted. It was so impressing to see someone as young as they daring to challenge a parent! He had never seen Dean do this and wondered how it would be nice. Leona was awesome.

As spun into a kind of giant pie, Dean asked Leona:

"How about the ride that´s forbidden? Your father was already in there after it was disabled? I mean, to see if the children can be found there?"

"Several times. As well the police did. But you know, they will not find them, right?"

"Why you say so?"

"You know ... It's like Dungeons and Dragons... It is a passage to another world ... It will only work when the wagons are on. And it can happen to anyone..." She gave a mysterious tone of voice, making Dean face her doubtfully, but she really got a deep chill from the little Sam.

Dean spoke thoughtfully, almost to himself: "If the wagons are not working, there is no danger.

"Sure." Leona spoke gloomily.

After that, they went to the Hall of Tea, a maze of mirrors and deforming passages that kept them entertained for a while. Sam was no fool and kept stuck to Dean, only to stop when he was hypnotized by the creature that perfectly mimicked his movements, but looked like a small blue beetle. That was fun! He raised one arm, and the creature in the mirror did the same, he lifted a leg, showing his tongue and pulling one eye and the creature was doing exactly the same!

It was Leona who met him there, and pulled; "C'mon you fool! Let's not stand here all day!"

"But, the beetle in the mirror..."

"Duh, dumbass! There's no bug in the mirror, that's just Mr. Howdie! It´s just a person dressed as a beetle behind the glass!"

They met with Dean, who was worried about his brother. "Did you know that behind the mirror there are people, Dean?" Sam exhibited his new knowledge to his big brother. Dean looked at Leona, the question in his eyes.

"Sam just saw Mr. Howdie. He is a midget who mimics the movements of children. And he's sooo boring. Sometimes he likes to scare children when adults are not watching.

Sam had not thought so and pouted thinking that Mr. Howdie was just unfortunate for being small.

..................

John promised himself he would invest only this morning to do a quick check on the Enchanted Mountain, looking for some supernatural clue. It was the least he could do to calm his own conscience. The EMF in his hand did not indicate anything abnormal, while John had used the maintenance entrances to get access inside the ride. Miners dwarfs, dusty and gloomy darkness, the great red dragon sleeping on the roof, up a mountain of fake jewelry that under the right light, would twinkle and make some people dream. A cataract in which the rails went down as if it were to end and the tracks with a dizzying turn would lead to an environment filled with glacial ice encrusted with false treasures. Without the sound, light and air, it was stale, hot and suffocating, and so far there was no sign that something was wrong or evil there.

Not without a confused sense of disappointment, John came to light and air. His gaze was drawn to the top of the mountain. A cable passed through the tunneled cavity there. Ok, he said to himself. One last check before returning to my kids and then forget it.

……………………..

"Then, boys? How about the morning?" John beamed a welcoming grin, but Dean was disappointed with his father and barely managed to forge a smile. "Cool. Leona just showed us some things."

"Hey, let me see this tooth here!" John tried another approach tactic, lifting his youngest up in the air with enthusiasm and excitement, ready to see him cry. Sam shut his mouth, and John realized that things were not going as planned. Of course, the fault was his own, never them.

"Dad, you stink!" snapped Sam, anxious to be rid of his father's arms. He set the kid down. Sam was right. It hadn't been an easy morning and he had been in bizarre places. The dark side of a giant park like that. He was sweaty and dusty and something worse. He watched as the children moved away toward Mrs. Mae's kitchen and folded his arms, trying to figure out how to circumvent the situation.

………………….

They had spent the afternoon touring the best rides for Dean, so Sam soon fell asleep from exhaustion and boredom, John began to carry the kid on his shoulders, so Dean did not lose anything, until the wind got to be a nuisance and they decided to return to put the small kid in bed.

They found Mr. Jules looking for John, and Leona was also at home after her classes and homework. Mrs. Mae promised John she would be keeping an eye on Sam so Leona could take Dean to see the fireworks.

* * *

Leona and Dean shared an ice cream cone when she said, after giggling a little and getting an exotic nuance in her cheeks:

"You know Dean, I like think you are… beautiful. Really."

Dean, caught by surprise, couldn't help a corked smile, giggling a bit nervous. Well, she was the first girl in his life, wasn't she? He knew this day would come, but didn't think it was... now.

"You are also beautiful, Leona. Prettiest girl I've ever seen." he lifted his chin, slightly defiant, talking as if he was completely sure of himself.

"So..." Leona was playing with the small shovel in the ice cream, suddenly looking embarrassed.

Dean quickly invaded the girl and popped a kiss on her lips. He got hot from head to toe. His ears burned. But he kept the smirk on his face.

Leona smiled the same smile as him.

……...……….

In the middle of the show, Leona noted: "Look Dean. See that clown?"

Dean craned his neck in the crowd. They were holding hands. Dating.

"Yes, what about?"

"I don't recognize him."

"Don't tell me that. You know all the park staff."

"Its clothes are strange. I've seen him before, but none of the clowns of the park have an outfit like that."

Dean was walking and bringing her by the hand through the crowd, keeping his eyes fixed on the back of the clown dressed in blue.

"Guess where it goes?" Leona deadpanned, still watching as the clown walked away.

"To The Dragon's Cave, just like in Dungeon and Dragons! Of course, that's where he should have gone!"

One looked to the other.

"If the passage is open, we need to see it."

Leona completed his speech: "All we need to do is just not get ourselves into any wagon. "

Dean nodded, thinking that he could surprise John with his first hunt on his own.

* * *

Sam woke up, the blue light of the lamp making him a bit dizzy. Where was Dean?

He got out of bed, checking if his tooth was still there, to begin with. This checked, Sam realized that Mrs. Mae was entertained watching a rerun of Moonlighting. And there was no sign of Dean as far as he could see.

Sam looked at the backdoor.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**Reviews are truly appreciated… and there's just a chapter to go… Did I tell you there's danger in this park and little Sammy and Dean are far away from each other?**


	3. Chapter 3

**..........**

**FINAL CHAPTER**

**..........  
**

Dean and Leona took advantage of the distracted park security and passed through the colored fences isolating the Enchanted Mountain from the public.

They crossed the dry moat, and innocently climbed the stairs to the maintenance side of the tracks, ignoring the door for employees. The two children were just skirting the dangerous tracks. Dean, who had a small flashlight in his keyring, used it to light the path. Once they reached the first cave, Dwarrowdelf, they jumped the gap between the track and scenery.

"Uf! I wonder where is he?" The girl asked. The fetid air of the place began to make her think that it was not a good idea after all to come to the forbidden ride.

"I think we lost him." Dean said, still holding her hand, just in case. He searched the scary place with the small beam of his flashlight, only to find scary silhouettes in the dark. Gnomes smiling in the dark did not seem so friendly, so he thought to himself.

"Don´t be afraid. We just get to the Dragon's Cave and can be hidden there. If he delays or does not come at all... We're leaving."

Of course, the adrenaline took care of his body with the same intensity that it had taken at the roller-coaster ride. His heart was beating in anticipation as they heard some echoing noises. Someone was coming down the entry of maintenance, as they predicted. They hid themselves behind a pile of fake gold nuggets. They could not see who was passing by, only the beam of another flashlight. But the adult was walking gingerly, they could take notice of that. Then the children realized that he just left through another tunnel, letting them alone again.

"Must we follow him?" the girl asked, her heart pounding.

"Yeah, we do." Dean said, even more secure now than when he got his first kiss.

..................

Sam started to slow down while wandering among the visitors to the park... He also began to realize that his impression that he would easily find Dean was quite mistaken. The little boy was starting to get nervous and feeling very, very alone. People were staggering, strange, and he could find neither his brother nor his Dad. And Sam was starting to get cold, hungry...

Sam began to suspect that they had gone away. They had left because his damn tooth just would not fall! He should have let Dean take care of it. He should not have called Dad stinky. He looked and looked and could not catch sight of them and his fear was growing big.

And Sam knew he was lost.

.................

They followed the same path the mysterious adult took, with cautious steps, arriving at the center of the Dragon's Cave. The children got confused here, because this cave ended up in Endless Falls, and they realized they were alone in the scenario. In addition, the red dragon hanging over them was, at least, terrifying, like a huge ancient demon with sparkling eyes aimed directly at them. Dean turned off the flashlight to save the battery. Leona squeezed Dean's hand tightly.

"What now?"

"Let me think." the boy said. The children suddenly realized that someone else was coming from somewhere above them. Dean shrank back instinctively.

* * *

Sammy saw the blue beetle out by a kiosk, with a paper bag in his hands. Mr. Howdie perhaps could help.

The little boy just beamed his best smile for the Blue Beetle. The Blue Beetle looked at the little boy there, grinning at him. And grinned back.

Sam perked up and began to go toward the Blue Beetle: "Mister Howdie!

The little boy got scared when the clown dressed in blue came into his path. His giant smile with a mouth larger than the one inside, also grimacing and showing very white teeth, and colored arms stretching and just lifting Sam in the air... That was not good.

"Mister Howdie!" Sam shouted, but his friend Blue Beetle had just disappeared.

And the Clown smiled again and with a high pitched voice said, still grabbing him and just walking away: "Hello Baby boy! Let's play?"

………………..

A strange and frightening noise echoed in the Enchanted Mountain. A bright light reflected first on the mountain of fake treasures, then on the dragon: it was the beacon of a maintenance cart, coming slowly.

Dean reached the top of the fake jewels pile, stretching his hand to help his girlfriend to get the top as well. He whispered:

We can watch better from the top, and besides, we can use these things to throw at the clown, if we need to.

"Wow but… When the passage opens…we need to prevent him from getting there, you know… if he is an alternate plane dweller, kind of, he might never come back and how would we know if he has the missing children when he's gone?"

Girls can do a lot of hard presumptions, Dean found early in life. He sighed before confessing:

"Oh, good question…"

"I think we can follow him before the gate to other plane closes. We must save the other children!" Leona said, and sounded so heroic that Dean stared at her a moment, feeling a bit nauseated and pushed.

"Gal, have you the courage?"

"Don´t you?" she snapped, touching his sweaty hand. The wagon was approaching and his heart raced.

"If only Sam were here with us… I cannot leave him alone. Who will take care of him?" he shook his head, not able to look her in the face. He was so humbled he could not notice the girl's trembling voice, fear and excitement.

"Shhh, the clown is coming!"

The children's couple remained static, even when they felt a presence behind them. They looked to the bottom of the pile. There was the clown dressed in blue.

The children looked at each other in panic. This was not as they expected it to be. If the clown was already in the cave, who was coming in the wagon, and what would happen next?

As the wagon stopped, they glimpsed the silhouette of someone come down quickly at the same time a hard, bright light came from a gap above them: a spotlight. Looking above, Dean recognized Dad up the ladder through the light. The clown stepped aside of the fantasy gems pile, and cried, pointing a gun at the small figure that was still on the tracks:

"Halt! Police! You're surrounded! Hands up!"

The hearts of the children that moments before were almost stopped in sheer terror (though later Dean would never admit this) filled with emotion. A trap!

Mr. Howdie, still dressed in his blue beetle costume and still blinded by the high light directly on his face, tried to escape, jumping over the front of the wagon, and running through the dangerous rails. The cop-clown came to the skirts of the scenery, and the kids observed when Dean's Dad jumped to the pile, ready for action.

But John stumbled upon seeing his older son. Leona was crouched behind Dean, using him like a shield.

"Dean? What ya doin´ here?" John hissed in a mix of surprise, concern and anger.

Dean swallowed hard. Trying to sound convincing, and avoiding facing his father, the young Winchester tossed a plastic chest at the rail, hitting the blue beetle square in the back.

"Smashing bugs."

Mr. Howdie fell forward, face down, and was barely able to not fall from 70 feet high by grabbing hard the rail with his tiny hands.

"Ohhh…" the little man howled, trying to regain some balance, with no success.

The cop still was frozen at the border of the ride's dark abyss, unsure where to step on the rail himself, but John handed the spotlight to Dean and slid through the pile, reaching the rails and the panicked midget in a minute or so. John looked upwards, to the source of light when he climbed his way back to the cave with Mr. Howdie in his grasp, even not being able to see Dean's face. He was proud of his kid.

And Dean was proud of him, for the first time.

………………….

Sam glanced at the clown, as he sat on the counter by the park security kiosk. For some strange reason, the clown had what Dean called boobs, something soft that women had where he, Dean, dad and other men were flat. And that did just not fit the clown at all. The clown was still grinning at him as it spoke on a walkie talkie. It stepped around and around in the hall, and turned to him and winked, and smiled again. The security guards, who were there, just seemed to pay attention to the clown, and Sam was doing the same. Suspicious. Apprehensive.

Before that, the clown had many questions that Sam stubbornly refused to answer. And the thin voiced clown had given him a chocolate bar and had said "If you have no Mom or Dad around, then I'll take you with me, you know, you cutie li'l thing?!"

Then the clown stopped talking on the walkie talkie, and after talking over a few things with the park security, and some of them left, took Sam in her lap again:

"Do you know you're such so beautiful li'l fluffy boy and it makes you kind of edible?"

Now Sam got a stomach ache.

..................

Dean and Leona were next to their parents while the police quietly withdrew Mr. Howdie, a serial killer of seven children, out of the park. Dean was watching the police giving an explanation to the park director that was there as well, about the crimes and how they, with the help of electricians, had concluded that someone had killed the children, luring them into the ride and suffocating them. And after that, took their bodies out, using the cable car on top of the Mountain. So they decided to spread the rumor that they had found strange marks on the wires of the cable inside the mountain itself.

Police officers disguised as clowns were already a few months into investigating the crimes, but it was with the help of park employees who arrived to find the remains in compost greenhouses that the park had to use on its gardens.

They still had to question the prisoner to understand why he did this. But John just took this time to get out of sight before they realized he was not even a park employee, and took Dean away by the kid's ear.

.........………..

Happy birthday to you... happy birthday to you...

Everyone sang happily, Dean was in front of a cake and grinning like a Cheshire and beside his was little Sammy, already recovered from the shock of the night before, happily praising his big brother. Some park officials brought their children to the party room reserved for the occasion. John had to smile, seeing the happiness of his firstborn, and the youngest's cheerful smile as well. His little boy had fled into the night leaving the park security in total nervousness, since it was the same night that dwarf psychopath was about to be arrested. If not for the undercover policewoman ... But it was painful and funny at the same time that Sam in tears clinging to him and Dean and telling them never to leave. And Dean, pale and cold sweated by the panic of having an adventurous night but almost lost his little brother instead. Ah, his cubs...! John sighed.

The time to blow the candle came. Sam blew along with Dean, but his tooth flew out and stuck in the icing.

The older boy looked at the little white face with surprise and anger.

"Sammy!"

Sam, realizing what had happened, just laughed. A "peephole" smile.

**END**

**

* * *

**

That's all, folks!

**Loved to write it, Reviews please!**


End file.
